Jealousy
by Alera33
Summary: AU: When (Name) has a date with a boy named Ryder, how will Naruto take it? Reader Insert.


My life in Konoha was not that great. At least not at first.

I came here to get away from my past when I was 12 and I was glad for that. But within the first week of school, I was on the hate list of the most popular kid in school, I befriended two 'demons', and I somehow became friends with a gang, which made the popular guy hate me even more, though I didn't care. All of these turned me into an outcast of the school and made a lot of people pick on and bully me. I didn't mind though because I knew that these friends actually cared about me.

But my best friend was one of the 'demons' named Naruto. He was a sweet, energetic, wild kid with yellow blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was the troublemaker of our class and didn't take crap from anyone which I admired about him. After meeting all of these people my life became so much better. I was supposed to be in foster care, as I didn't have any parents, but I didn't want to go there so I jumped from one of my friends house to another. But as soon as I was 16 I got emancipated along with Naruto.

We got an apartment together and helped pay the bills and such. Naruto had trouble keeping a job at times but luckily I usually brought in more than enough money at my 2 jobs because the lady at my first job was very nice and wanted to make sure I had whatever I needed.

I had just walked out of my sculpture class and was ready to head home and get ready for work when Naruto called me,

"Hey (Name)!" He ran up to me with an excited look on his face. He was holding a paper that said the ramen shop that we always go to is hiring.

"No," I said flat out.

"I didn't say anything yet!" He said pouting. "Why can't I work there?"

"Because we both know that you wouldn't be able to work, you would be eating all the ramen. I bet even the old man wouldn't hire you even if you ask. He knows that you'd eat all the ramen too," I said giving a small giggle. Naruto started pouting again.

" _He looks so cute when he pouts…"_ Wait, where did that come from? I quickly dismissed the thought from my head.

"Can I drive home?" Naruto asked when he saw me pull out the keys, hope shining on his face as he gave me a pleading look. For our birthdays, our friends had gotten us cars. Mine was a black and red Camaro while his was a grey 918 Spyder Porsche. We carpooled to school so we would take turns driving. I contemplated my extremely hard decision.

"Fine," I said, finally giving in. His face lit up with excitement and held his hand out to grab the keys, but I held them out of his reach. "One scratch," I got up close in his face. "If my baby has one scratch on her I will kill Kurama. You got that?" His face went white with fear.

Kurama was his stuffed fox that his parents had given him before they died. Don't ask me how he came up with the name I have no idea. I wouldn't ever hurt the fox because it means so much to him and I think he knows that...maybe? Naruto nodded and I handed him the keys, his face lighting up with excitement once again.

We get back to the apartment and I quickly get changed into my work clothes before kissing Naruto on the cheek and heading out the door.

We weren't a couple, but it was just a thing we did to say goodbye, be safe.

I went to my first job which was at a florist's shop. It was a slow day as usual. The only times we were busy were around Valentine's day, Homecoming, and Prom. I was sitting on the stool behind the register reading a book when a very cute guy walked in. He had dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes. I stood up.

"Hi, are you here to get flowers for your girl?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. He gave me a smile back.

"Actually no, I'm single," he said with a smile. "I just came to get some flowers for my mom. She's in the hospital right now."

"Oh, is she ok?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to pry into his life.

"Yeah, she's fine. She should be getting out soon but I just wanted to get her something to make her happier. It's not all sunshine and rainbows there." His smile fell just a bit.

"Well what were you thinking about getting her?" He gave a small laugh and ran his hand through his hair.

"I actually have no idea. I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Yeah, sure," I said then motioned for him to follow me. "Since she's in the hospital I think we should do some peonies because they mean healing. You ok with that?" He looked so lost. I gave a small laugh, making him smile. "Ok simpler question." I held up two flowers one was white and the other was white and purple. "Which one?" He chose the purple one and I chose other flowers to compliment it. While I did this we had a small conversation. I found out that his name was Ryder and he knew nothing about flowers. I laughed at this and told him I could tell the minute he walked in. We talked about other random stuff and he asked what my favorite flowers were.

"Probably red tulips," I said finishing up the bouquet.

"What do they mean?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Well you said that these mean healing so what do those mean?"

"Oh! Red tulips mean everlasting love," I told him and a light blush dusted my cheeks. "I know I'm a sucker for romance." He gave me a bright smile.

"So I was wondering," he said looking a bit nervous. "Would you like to go a date with me?" I was a bit taken in surprise from his question. I had never been asked out before.

"Yeah I would love to!" We were both smiling at each other and we quickly planned out what would work for both of us. We decided on tomorrow and we were going to go get ice cream.

I left the shop that day on cloud nine. Not even waitressing at my second job could deflate my mood.

When I got home I found Naruto on my bed with Kurama, doing his homework.

I wasn't surprised to see him there. Many times while I was at work he would come in my room and wait for me whether he just wanted to spend time with me or he needed my help with homework. I know you're thinking 'Naruto doing homework?' but I forced him to do it so then after awhile he started doing it so I wouldn't yell at him. After helping him with a simple mess up, I collapsed on my bed beside him exhausted but still very happy. Naruto silently laid beside me.

"(Name), since it's your day off tomorrow do you want to go get ramen with me?"

"Sorry Naruto I can't I have a date." It was silent for a little while and I was scared for Naruto's reaction.

"You have a date…. With a guy?!" He had sat up and seemed actually upset about it.

"...Yes?" Naruto got off the bed and went into his room, shutting the door. I sat up and gawked. What just happened? I got up and went into Naruto's room. He was curled up on the bed, facing the wall. I laid right in front of him and looked at him. He seemed confused about something.

"What's wrong?" I reached my hand forward and smoothed the line that formed between his brows. Naruto sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"It's nothing," he said with a small smile. "I'm just really tired and other stuff. You have fun on your date tomorrow."

"Ok," I said quietly. Naruto opened his arms and I immediately put myself in them. For some reason a hug from Naruto could cure mostly anything. I felt so much better when I got a hug from him. We accidentally fell asleep with him holding me in his arms.

*The Next Day*

Once we got home I got dressed into something a little nicer than what I wore to school and headed out in living room to wait for Ryder. Naruto waited with me and had almost a glare on his face. To stop this, I grabbed both of Naruto's cheeks and squished them together.

"Mr. Grumpy Gills!" I said and he started laughing. Then the doorbell rang and his face hardened. Before I could answer the door, Naruto did first. Ryder was standing there looking very handsome and holding a bouquet in his hands.

"Hi (Name)," Ryder said a little shyly. "These are for you." He handed me the bouquet, not really paying any attention to Naruto. Naruto glowered at him a bit but must have deemed him a bit worthy because he backed off the slightest bit.

"Aww, thank you," I said. "Naruto, while I'm gone will you put these in a vase for me?"

"Sure." He grabbed them and kissed my cheek before he went to the kitchen.

"Remember to cut them how I taught you!" I called after him. He waved me off.

"Ready to go?" Ryder asked. He seemed a little nervous about Naruto's presence and relaxed when we left.

*2 Hours Later*

The date did not go at all like I expected. I mean it was fun but in the end both Ryder and I agreed that we were better off as just friends.

I got home and opened the door only to find Naruto upside down on the couch asleep. I gave a small laugh before waking him up.

"Hey, Naruto. Wake up." He flipped himself around and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey (Name). How did your date go?" He seemed a little upset.

"Eh. it was fun but Ryder and I decided we were better off as friends."

After saying this, Naruto's face brightened. Is that why he was upset? Did he not like Ryder? I mocked a damsel in distress and put the back of my hand on my forehead.

"Alas, I have not yet found my prince charming. I must keep searching!" I gave a little grin and looked at Naruto. He had a sad or upset look on his face again. He reached forward and pulled me to him, hugging me to his chest. This was a normal occurrence every once in awhile. He would just get very clingy and latch onto me, I don't mind though he was a very comfy guy and my best friend.

"What's up Naruto?" I asked, a little worried. He seemed upset about something.

"I don't want you to go out with other guys," he said, glaring at the wall. My eyebrows scrunched together, I was a little confused.

"Well, who do you want me to go out with then?" I asked raising an eyebrow and a small smile on my face.

"Me. You're mine. I don't want you going out with anyone else."


End file.
